Awakening
by nice2meetu2
Summary: Susan Pevensie is sixteen and there are things that are starting to stir up as she matures and grows. She has no idea what it is that is troubling her mentally and physically as she gets attracted to Caspian and later, Legolas. Rated M for sexual awakening and may later contain SMUT. You were warned ;P
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm not sure how this would go or if anyone will bother to read it. This is just another M rated fiction that surrounds Susan's relationships. For now, this will be posted under "the Chronicles of Narnia" and crossover of "Narnia/LOTR" as I am contemplating pairing Susan and Legolas up in later chapters. For now, it will be Susan and Caspian so I hope you Suspian fans out there will enjoy it. To tell the truth, I am a die-hard Legosan fan :P Anyways, straight to the story.**

**Disclaimer: Except for the plot, I do not own the characters or any other thing!**

It was the night of King Caspian's inauguration; everyone was having a jolly time at the feast, including Susan Pevensie.

In the castle hall, everyone was either dancing along the beautiful music played by the Fauns or enjoying the variety of food prepared by the beavers (they have a knack for cooking). This party was not only celebrating Caspian X being the new king of Narnia but also for their victory in the battle with the Telmarines.

Friendly Lucy, who was partly in charge of holding the party, thought of inviting everyone who had fought bravely in the war to join the party. But the idea was turned down by Peter, who thought there was no way the feasting hall could contain all those people. Instead, sensible Susan suggested that to have the more intimate friends and allies at the castle while having the rest of Narnia celebrate in the city square. The royal kitchen will be in charge of providing food to the whole of Narnia. Everyone was happy with the idea.

Now, standing at the corner of the hall, Susan smiled happily. She was so glad that her siblings and she could return to this magical kingdom once more. She was getting so dull and bored back in England that some of her memories of Aslan's country had been washed away, though she refused to admit it. After all, as soon as she stepped into Narnia, all sweet memories returned once more and she could feel in her bones that she was Queen Susan the Gentle.

This journey had been full of surprises. Not only was she shocked that Narnia had passed by many years after the Pevensies had left for only a year and had been turned into a hell hole by the Telmarines, but most of all, she met young Caspian, who, with his handsome looks and incredible leadership, had charmed his way into her heart. Technically, they were both of similar age; sixteen to be exact. It was no surprise that they would fall for each other. At first, it was love at first sight, seeing him stand up to his uncle had stirred up her admiration for him. Both of them were mentally beyond their age and that was another similarity that bonded them together. So, when she put on this off-white lace dress that was formfitting yet had sleeves and a long hem that covered her up modestly, she had been thinking of him. Of course, she succeeded for the young King was truly wowed when she made her entrance with that golden crown of hers shining on her head while her long black hair were weaved into a long braid.

For a sixteen-year-old, she was definitely a stunner. At such a young age, despite her lean figure, she had voluptuous curves that had left men of neighboring countries drooling during the Golden Age. Yet, she was tall and carried herself gracefully, so instead of giving others the illusion of being easy, she was more like a goddess than a harlot to the knights, princes and kings that had asked for her hand. This night, when she stepped into the hall, everyone had stopped to admire her beauty as she led her sister in, hand in hand. Lucy giggled at all the attention and upon spotting Trumpkin, her D.L.F., she ran down the marble staircase to greet him. Meanwhile, Caspian had his eyes fixated on the older girl, who walked towards him step by step, slow as can be, as if teasing him. Her trick had worked, for the King gulped as she stared into his chocolate brown eyes with her icy blue ones and he could feel butterflies in his stomach.

"Good evening, Queen Susan," Caspian whispered as he took her hand and placed a feathery kiss on it when she had finally walked down the stairs.

"Same to you, my King." She replied gently. Caspian had been looking at her luscious lips as she uttered those words. Oh! How he wanted to kiss them until they were red and swollen.

Noticing that the boy's sight was transfixed on her, she enquired, "Are you okay?"

Caspian immediately looked up, blushing at being caught. Luckily, his tanned skin had obscured the flush that was building on his cheeks. "I'm perfectly fine."

At that answer, Susan could not help but smile; she knew exactly what he had been staring at.

"Would you grant me the honor of dancing with you, milady?" he asked suddenly.

"But of course." She replied and the king took her arm in his and led her to the dance floor.

The next song was up and it was a Narnian folk dance. Immediately, the males lined in a row, facing the females. Susan and Caspian took their places in either row, standing across each other. The upbeat music began as the court musicians played the tune with flutes. The dance included a lot of fast footwork and especially, required quite a number of energetic jumping. Soon, Caspian found himself neither looking into his partner's mesmerizing eyes nor her full rosy lips, but her round chest that was bouncing up and down as she leaped. For a split second, his teenage hormones kicked in and he began fantasizing them uncovered. But as soon as he realized how excited he was getting, he mentally slapped himself for having such dirty thoughts of a queen so pure and beautiful, though he had to admit that she was driving him crazy since he first laid eyes on her. Luckily, the dance ended just in time before his over imaginative brain started to conjure up dirty images once more.

Susan swore the King had been observing her chest and though it would have offended her if he were someone else, she felt ashamed that she was in fact enjoying the attention he was giving to her (or rather, her chest). She knew she was playing a dangerous game with Caspian, but her raging hormones convinced her otherwise and so she decided they would have another dance together and the boy was more than happy to comply.

The next dance was a slow one and was exactly like the ballroom dances she used to learn back in her boarding school. The partners would have their left hand on the other's shoulder while the right hand would be placed on their partner's waste. Since both of them were royals and were well trained, they had no trouble finding their positions. At first, both of them kept their hands in their original places, but as the song progressed, Caspian was awfully conscious that his hand was holding her slim waist. It was warm where he had felt and he began to wonder whether she had any undergarment on. Sensing that he was suddenly tight, she leaned in to whisper in his ears, "Relax." Accidentally, her breast rubbed on his chest and immediately, both teenagers turned into tomatoes. Susan's blush was unbearably visible against her porcelain skin and to avoid any more unnecessary contact, she slid her hand downwards from his shoulder to his upper chest, attempting to create a barrier between them. But she had done it so gently, like a caress, that Caspian's breath hitched while he bit hard on his tongue to avoid making any sound. When her chest had unintentionally brushed against his, he swore the sensation felt like a hard pebble touching him and almost instantly, he felt a stirring in his pants that caused him to blush. Luckily for him, Telmarine fashion was all about loose blouse and pants, which helped hiding his excitement well. He wanted to smack himself across his face to clear his head, but the close proximity with the young queen made it difficult. So, as soon as the song ended, they greeted each other politely with a bow and a curtsey, and parted ways.

So, now, Susan was standing quietly in a corner, waiting for either the ball to end at midnight or someone to invite her to dance. Personally, she preferred staying alone, which allowed her to think. The instant she had left the dance floor, she was overwhelmed with joy, or rather, desire. She was not sure if "desire" was the right word for her mother had always been avoidant of teaching her the complexity and emotions that come with becoming a woman. Of course, they talked about boys, but never in detail like how she should act around them or what she would feel, mentally or… physically. And now, she was completely lost at how she should deal with the problem between Caspian and her. She knew she was attracted to him and he, her, but there was so much more between them that teenagers like them could not answer. Of course, she had once been a woman, but she had practically turned down every man that she had no interactions with that gender or whatsoever except for her older brothers. It did not help that she had been studying in an all girl's boarding school since the young age of six and that her parents were extremely strict about her meeting boys, not that she had ever been interested with the opposite sex, till now, that is. Though, she did overhear one or two senior girls gossiping about kissing and…. and sex as well. She shuddered at the thought.

Long before she had heard of their conversation, she had seen dogs and farm animals have… have s…se…sex, but all that had imprinted on her was that it was a carnal and dirty deed that she had no interest in pursuing. But listening to their experiences (and those senior girls had a reputation of being easy), it kept her wondering that maybe being intimate, like kissing and se…sex was not that bad after all. At that moment, she began fantasizing about Caspian putting her in his arms and caressing her back soothingly and she could feel herself getting excited. In that instant, she felt her lower body getting wet, like it did when she felt Caspian's gaze at her lips or when he stared at her chest or when she carelessly rubbed her chest on his. She bit her lips. Had she urinated on herself? Or was it a physical sign that was induced by her desire towards the boy? She had no clue and her eyes threatened to tear up for she was losing control and she hated that feeling. She was about to cry when someone tapped her shoulder and she jumped out of shock.

**Well, hope you all liked it and please excuse my grammatical mistakes. Hopefully, I can update soon if the response is good. Please, if you can, post a review and tell me your thoughts! I'd love to hear them! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoop hoop! I received reviews on the first day of post and I was so inspired that I wrote up this long long chapter! I hope you all like it.**

* * *

"Wow, calm down sis." Peter cooed as he took a seat next to Susan's hiding place.

Although she was supposed to keep her composure, she could not help but slap her elder brother in the back, who squinted at the painful blow.

"Ow!"

"Serves you right! You scared the hell out of me." She scolded, sticking out her tongue. She was actually glad that her brother had showed up for it would keep her mind off Caspian for the moment.

The boy raised his arms as a sign of defeat and the Queen smiled.

"So… I saw you dancing with our new king." Peter said, raising a suggestive brow, which Susan chose to ignore.

"It's none of your business," she murmured, a blush forming on her cheeks. She did not like that her brother was now in his protective mode, prying into her business.

"All right, I'll stop grilling you if you're that reluctant to listen to your old brother's wise advice." He replied with a cocky smile and continued, "but bear in mind, don't get too attached and promise me you'll not do anything you'll certainly regret." Susan nodded absentmindedly, not really paying attention. She had trained herself to zone out whenever Peter tried to lecture her and this time was no different. She could only catch the words "attached" and "regret".

When she noticed that Peter had stopped moving his mouth, she decided to chirp in, "So, do you see anyone you fancy?"

Instead of receiving a decent answer, she found her brother rolling his eyes and rose from his chair to leave. Turning his head once more before he went on to greet the guests, he said, "Just be careful, Su."

* * *

The party went on for another hour and everyone was only beginning to get all high-spirited. A couple of young Telmarine knights and fauns had approached her for a dance but she politely rejected all of them. Apparently, there was no way she could get a second of peace in the feasting hall and seeing that everyone was engaged, she decided to excuse herself from her duties and sneak out. After all, her brothers and sister were doing an excellent job at socializing with the guests. A side door in the hall led to the royal garden so being extremely careful that no one would notice her, she sneaked out of the crowded room.

As soon as she stepped out into the grassland, she took off her heels that had been pinching her feet. Carrying her shoes in one hand, she took a stroll on the damp grass. She remembered clearly that the garden at Cair Paravel had been one of her favorite spots during the Golden Age for the birds would talk to and sing for her while the tree nymphs gladly danced with her. Whenever she was under stress, she would spare some time in the garden to catch her breath. But now, she was in a whole different garden and she did not feel the same magic. Either way, it was better than nothing so she took her time and wandered round the place. Nearby, she spotted a small pavilion and made her way towards it. The night was quiet except for the muffed laughter of the guests in the hall. The crescent moon hung high above the pale blue sky and the stars shone brightly. Everything was so beautiful, including the cream-colored flowers that surrounded the kiosk.

* * *

Unknown to her, Caspian, who had been busy receiving congratulations from the guests, spotted her sneaking out to the garden. He promptly excused himself and followed her. He witnessed her sliding off her shoes and noticed for the first time how creamy white her feet were. He observed as she sauntered towards the pavilion and noted that her hips swayed slightly from left to right as she walked. The mere sight of her moving gracefully was enough to hypnotize him. Unknowingly, he found himself walking towards her as if a mysterious force drew him to her. His clumsiness had drawn her attention to him before he even reached the pavilion.

"Don't you have guests to attend to?" she enquired, shifting aside for him to take the seat besides her.

"I could ask you the same question, Queen Susan." He answered, gaining a smile from the girl, which caused his lungs to constrict.

"My King, are we playing a game here?" she leaned closer and whispered before moving back to giggle.

Her sudden closeness caused him to freeze completely and he caught a wisp of her sweet fragrance, which smelled of honey and milk. He could not help but wonder if her skin tastes like how she smelt as well. At that thought, he scolded himself for the third time in that night for being a creep but he could feel his lower body react.

Sure, Telmarines were barbarians and they were known for being brutal and carnal. Several times, ever since he was fourteen, his uncle tried teach him to be a 'man' by arranging heavy-chested servant girls in thin chemise to serve his bath but Professor Cornelius had known of the King's evil intention and told off those girls before anything could happen. Yet, at the sight of those pretty girls, he would always feel blood rushing towards his member. He had asked the professor of the ways to sooth the bulging and the ache and the old man simply told him to relax and focus on other things. This time was no exception; he struggled to stare at the moon to fend his mind off any thoughts of Susan. Yet, she made it difficult for him, though not intentionally.

Noticing that he was acting strange, she placed her hand on his lap in a friendly manner to draw his attention. She drew his attention all right for he felt his member throbbing and he hoped quietly that Susan would not notice and she did not.

"Are you all right?" She asked gently. She was feeling slightly feverish and the odd sensation between her legs was building once more. She felt moistness in her nether regions and the more she thought of the boy beside her, the wetter she seemed to get.

"Hm." He grunted. Her hand remained on his thigh and it was making it difficult for him to move. Luckily, she retreated her hands.

There was a long awkward silence as both thought of what they should be talking about. They were both extremely uncomfortable as their desires were building up as every second passed but there was no way to relieve it. Susan was first to speak.

"I'm feeling rather tired. I think I'd better return to my room and rest. Would you mind telling my siblings that I have retreated to my chamber?"

"Of course not. I'll make sure they know. Do you need me to escort you?" He managed to ask as he struggled to get his mind off his painful erection.

She shook her head with a gentle smile. After putting her shoes on, she gave him a curtsey and left for her room.

* * *

From a distance, Caspian saw her limping. He really wanted to accompany her back to her bedroom but he knew she would not allow and he had more important things to deal with before he returned to the hall. Looking around and making sure that no one was around, he slid his pants down just enough for his aching member to be released. Professor had taught him the dignified way of dealing with such situations but he had found himself dealing with the issue so often that he found that the best way to settle the problem was by hand. Assured that he was alone, he held his length and moved his hand up and down. The thought of Susan filled his mind and before long, his testicles tightened and he released. He was slightly ashamed that he had in some way insulted the lovely girl but the image of her was the only thing that provided him bliss. He thought that, maybe, just maybe, she was his first love.

* * *

As soon as she returned to her room, she locked it shut and ran to her bathroom. She had ordered a hot bath to be prepared before she left and it was waiting for her. Gently, she shed off her dress and wiggled herself out of her undergarments. Testing the water temperature with her fingertips, she made sure it was not so hot before she stepped into the tub. The heat immediately provided a soothing sensation to her puffy feet and she quickly submerged herself in the warm water. The water hit her lower body and it made her shiver with pleasure. Many a times, she had heard of older schoolgirls talk about pleasuring themselves. They were always joking about how wonderful it felt to massage the area between the legs.

Looking at her privates sparsely covered with curly short black hair, she blushed hard. She had never thought of touching that region for any other reason than cleaning and not until she had met Caspian had she felt the need to touch it otherwise. Tentatively, she slid her hands from her stomach, down to her groin and placed a finger between her folds and began exploring. The mere touch had caused her breath to hitch and she could feel herself wanting more. She found a small hole right beneath her and she poked into it. She elicited a moan. It gave her immense pleasure and she felt that part getting hot and wet. She remembered her seniors mentioning about moving the finger in and out to get the desired effect of a mas…mastur…masturbation. She tried it carefully once and she simply could not describe how great it had felt. Knowing she was doing it right, she continued the motion. She failed in her attempts to stifle her moans, and they grew louder as she was about to reach her climax.

Suddenly, Caspian's mischievous smirk flashed across her mind and she felt the muscle walls contract, trapping her finger as her back arched and her hips involuntarily thrust. Her whole body relaxed a moment later and she retrieved her finger. It was purely amazing. "Was that an or…orga…orgasm? "She wondered. Her face was hot, not only from the heat of the water or the magical experience but the embarrassment that the young King's handsome face had crossed her mind. She thought that she was probably, just probably, in love.

She lingered in the tub a while more, trying to sooth the sore muscles of hers which were still aching from the battle a few days ago, before rising from the tub and wrapped herself in a bathrobe.

* * *

When Caspian had informed Peter of Susan's situation, he too left the hall and walked towards Susan's chamber. He wanted to apologize for having not properly wished her a good night. He hoped she wasn't asleep already. He reached her door and was about to knock when he heard a moan. He thought he heard wrong but a second past and a wave of moans and short fast breaths were uttered. He had no idea what made those noises but he found them completely delicious and arousing. He slapped his face and muttered, "No more disgraceful thoughts for the night." It was then he heard water trickling. He waited a while longer and knocked the door.

A moment passed and the door opened. Susan poked her head out and saw Caspian. He noticed that her hair was slightly wet. Putting two and two together, he realized she had been taking a bath when he had been prying outside. His heart rate picked up but knowing he had to pretend nothing was wrong, he gave his best smiles and asked, "May I come in?"

At that question, Susan froze. Weren't boys not allowed in maidens' bedrooms? And didn't Peter warn her to be careful? She looked down at her body; all she was wearing was a chemise and nothing more. She hesitated but knowing that Caspian was a dear friend that Aslan trusted enough to put Narnia on his shoulders, she decided to let her guard down.

"Come in. But if you don't mind, I think I'll sit on my bed." She replied with the same bright smile and opened the door wide for him to enter.

She climbed onto her bed as Capsian closed the door behind him. He took a seat at the sofa chair next to the bed and made himself comfortable.

"So, why are you here?" she asked, quite curious of why he had chosen to come at this hour.

"I've come to apologize for my rude behavior just now. I had not greeted when you left." He answered sincerely, looking straight into her eyes. Seeing that she was smiling, he went on, "I've also noticed that you have been limping."

He glanced at her pale feet that were slightly red and swollen. Susan turned pink at that moment for she felt exposed and muttered, "Oh, it's nothing."

But Caspian was persistent and he held her legs gently. She attempted to pull away at the sudden contact. "Allow me." He whispered and so she allowed him to take her feet with much reluctance. The King placed her feet on his lap so that she was no sitting on her bed, facing towards him.

Slowly, he squeezed both feet with a gentle force. He could feel her smooth skin underneath his calloused hands while she sighed at the massage. The feel of his rough hands on her feet was so satisfying that she was not aware that her nipples were hardening at the pleasure he was giving her. Unfortunately for Caspian, his eye level hit straight at her chest and he could see her teats protruding through her thin silk garment that he was not aware she was wearing before. Not that he was observing intensely, but the chemise was near transparent that he could see that her nipples were a coral-flush tone. He could not help it but his bulge was building once more. He accidentally tickled the bottom of her feet and she kicked involuntarily. He tilted backwards at the strong blow and fell backwards, pulling Susan down with him. Susan crashed on his body and both blushed fiercely.

Susan's breast was pushing against his while her hard nipples stuck out against his chest. Her lower body landed exactly on his erection. She had no idea what was sticking out that was making her so uncomfortable and she wiggled herself up. Caspian's face whitened like a sheet and he too scurried to get back up. Avoiding her eyes, he quickly bowed and mumbled hurriedly, "Good night, Queen Susan. But I'll have to leave now." He ran for the door and banged it behind him, leaving Susan in complete shock. He quickly walked across the hallway, where his room was located. As soon as he had locked himself inside, he flung himself onto his bed to cool down. Susan Pevensie would be the death of him.

* * *

**Once again, forgive my grammatical mistakes! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please kindly review if you have the time! Reviews are inspirations to me **** if you have any requests or questions, feel free to tell me! I'm more than happy to answer them!**


	3. Chapter 3

Like all days, Susan found herself waking up as soon as the first ray of sunlight crept in through her window. She was feeling exceptionally fresh and awake. Knowing that everyone in the castle must either be deep asleep or suffering painful hangovers from last night's celebrations, she decided to have the whole morning to herself. After all, there would be no meetings that day when not a single soul (except her, of course) was having a functional brain.

She quickly cleaned herself up and dressed herself up in her riding attire. Grabbing her bow, arrows and horn with her, she headed out of her room and to the royal stable as quietly as she could manage, not wanting to wake up any of her siblings or Caspian. She was sure she would return before they even noticed she was gone at all. As she arrived to her destination, she had a servant prepare her steed for her.

She took a deep breath of the clean morning air and sighed with great satisfaction. Caspian's massage for her feet did do her good for they were no longer sore. Her face reddened as yesterday's events unwound in her brain. She still remembered how Caspian had rushed out of her room without a word. She would have to get to the bottom of that as soon as she was back for her morning ride. She train of thoughts was interrupted when the stable boy handed her Nastya's reins.

Without any help, she mounted her horse swiftly. Thanking the boy for his help and leaving a message of where she was heading to (just in case the royals woke up early for a change), she spurred the chestnut mare forward and galloped out of the city and into the grasslands.

Nastya, like every other Narnian horse, knew how to talk, and was one of Susan's good friends ever since she arrived at this country for the second time. The tamed mare maybe young, but she was definitely the wisest horse the Marksmen Queen had ever encountered ever since Hwin (the she-steed in the Horse and His Boy). Susan swore she could confide in her about anyone and anything. As they slowed down for a walk in the dark woods with nymphs and dryads greeting them occasionally, the sixteen-year-old began talking about the odd feelings she had been experiencing the day before.

Although Nastya could offer no advice or answers to Susan's troubles (after all, a mare's physical response differ from a woman's), the latter was still glad to have her worries off her chest, she no longer felt as shameful as she had been ever since her doings during her bath. The two began to chat about miscellaneous things when it occurred to them that time had gone by fast – the sun was already high up the sky, it should be mid-morning by then. They decided to turn round and get back to the castle before the others got worried, not to mention Susan's stomach was growling. She inwardly scolded herself for not taking a detour to the kitchen for a slice of bread and jam before heading to the stable.

As Nastya angled herself to take her Majesty back home, she found herself in an unknown place. It was most queer for the mare knew every part of the woods like the back of her hand (or rather, her hoof). But even if she could not recognize the place, Nastya had a good sense of direction so she decided to give it a try. She did not say a word about getting lost to the queen for she did not want to trouble her more, but soon, even Susan figured that something was seriously off.

After riding for what seems like another quarter of an hour, the Pevensie suddenly realized that the forest was uncharacteristically quiet. She could still recall tree spirits welcoming her with their willow-like bodies when Nastya and her had stepped into the forest just a while ago. She could not pinpoint when exactly they had stopped seeing those nymphs but she knew that the forest was supposedly filled with the dancing spirits. Ever since Narnia had been fully recovered, dryads had stopped hiding and were always singing and waltzing around. So, now, looking around and noticing that the trees were filled with nothing but silence, Susan knew in her gut that something had gone wrong and a familiar feeling overwhelmed her. Either they were lost or they had left Narnia.

When Nastya realized that she had not the ability to save Susan and herself from the tricky situation, she broke out into a neigh, "My majesty, I think we are lost."

At that, Susan sighed inwardly and patted the mare by her neck as an act of comfort, "I know, Nastya, I know." With that, she jumped off the horse and landed lightly on the soft moist soil. She understood it would be a long day and no longer wanted to burden her lovely friend with her weight (not that she was heavy in any way).

"Nastya, look here. Did it rain this morning?" Susan pointed at the ground and the mare tried her best to focus on what the girl had been so drawn into but her monotone vision allowed her otherwise. The horse tried stomping on the ground a few times and realized that it was way softer than what she had trod on early that morning. "If you're implying the wet soil, I don't think there was anything but fog this morning."

"Then we must be in another place…" Susan murmured under her breath.

""Pardon me, my queen?"

"Oh nothing. Let's just walk on and see if we can find a river. I'm really thirsty and I'm sure you are as well, my friend." The girl replied, not wanting to mention anything until it was fully confirmed. The mare neighed gladly and they searched for a water source, walking side by side.

They soon found a clear river, the water of which seemed most alluring to Susan's dry lips. As she adjusted herself to kneel at the side of the large pond, she failed to realize that something was creeping up on them.

The dark creature must have caught their scent and considered them a wonderfully fulfilling meal, for it climbed out of its cave even when the sun was still high up in the sky (not that the forest was really bright as the trees were densely populated and the leaves blocked out most of the light). Susan would never have had time to respond to the attack if Nastya's hind leg had not kicked instinctively as it did.

Seeing that the two preys were putting up a fight, the large furry spider, as gigantic as a car, began scampering around them with its long legs, as if trying to round them up. Susan tried shooting the horrible thing, but its shield was so thick and sturdy that the arrow made no impact on it except for angering it further. The girl knew that there was only one last resort to possibly save Nastya and her, she was not sure if it would work but she could only trust Aslan on that - she blew her horn with all her might. At the same instant, she felt a sudden pain on her chest and before she realized what really happened, she lost all consciousness, hitting the ground with a thump that broke the silence of the forest.

**I have no idea how many readers I have on this story, but nonetheless, I hoped you like it. Anyways, I'll only be able to update at most once a month since I'm working on a 3-month-long examination. Updates will not be frequent until May finally arrives. I hope you bear with me if you do find the story interesting. Tell me your thoughts if you would be so kind **** I wonder if you could guess what happens next…**


End file.
